This invention relates to improvements in the filtration system of waste water systems particularly in septic tanks and more particularly relates to an improved filtration apparatus for the removal of solids from waste water which is relatively inexpensive and economical to clean and maintain.
In the use of tanks in a sewage treatment system, raw sewage flows into the tank wherein the solids separate from the liquid waste water and bio-degrade and the liquid passes out of the tank through laterals into a field wherein the liquid waste water from the septic tank is absorbed in the ground soil. Without the use of a filtration device within the tank, some of the solid particulates remain in the waste water and thereby flow out of the septic tank into the drain or leach fields. Thus, over time, a considerable amount of sludge and scum will pass out of the septic tank outlets and into the laterals where they are subsequently deposited in the leach fields. Thus, the leach fields become clogged and the waste water does not properly drain through the fields as intended. And, the ultimate result is that the fields must be dug up and replaced with gravel or the like for better dispersion of the waste water.
It has been common in recent years to place filtering apparatuses within the waste water discharge from waste water treatment tanks, such as septic tanks, wherein the filtration devices are disposed within the tanks just upstream of the waste water discharge from these tanks to remove some of these particulate materials. However, many of these filtering devices have been unsuccessful because the filters quickly become clogged by the solids present in the waste water and therefore added expense has been necessary to clean these clogged filters.